The Frozen Hook
by RogueSyrene
Summary: <html><head></head>Hook gets frozen and Emma has to face some tough truths to free him.</html>


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all it's all from OUAT. I've is not beta and lots of time my brain faster them finger so if you see an error let me know I can fix it or if you want to beta this please go ahead I just need to write it down because it need out of my head. So please enjoy and I'm sorry for how ghastly and horrible written this is.

The quiet never seemed to last long in Storybrooke. Last week it was ice monster and Ice princesses this week people were being frozen to death from the inside out. The town thought that Elsa was to blame but Emma knew different. Elsa wouldn't do this she did have that kind of control and she wasn't that kind of person. These attacks were deliberate, and they always seems to happen in the woods. Which is why Emma found herself turding though with Hook looking for clues or anything that would help turn the blame away from Elsa.

"Emma luv, we have been at this for hours and we haven't found anything yet perhaps we should call it and night and start fresh in the morning?"

Emma glanced back at Hook giving him the you have got to be kidding look.

"No not yet. You go if you need I'm going to keep looking until I find something."

"Emma.. come on we go watch your Net Ticks if you like it's getting dark and cold." He hooked he elbow to stop her.

Emma shook him off "It's Netflixs and no. Look if you're so worried being cold then get out of here I didn't ask for your help in the first place." With that she stormed off deeper in the woods.

"Blasted women one of days…" but Hook never got to finish that sentence as an icy hand reached out and slowly turned him into ice.

Emma walked faster then she should be considering she was looking for evidence, but she had to get away from Hook sometimes she almost liked him better when he had been villain at least then she knew he would break her heart but now she wasn't so sure. Ever since New York he was always around always there when she needed him and she didn't know what to do so she told him they would take it slow. He was practically bending over backwards to to do so. Emma was so bad at this kind of thing letting people in was not her strong suit, but she did want it so much that is scared her causing her to lash out at him.

"What is your problem Swan?" she yelled out loud into the forest, she turned around to double back Hook was right it was getting cold and she wanted to catch him and apologize. As she made her way back she zipped up her jacket and dug her hand into her pockets. It was almost too cold out she could see her breathe. She picked up the pace she needed to find Hook and this was the clue she had been looking for. She spotted him up ahead and called out to him.

"Hook!" she called as she got close "Hook? Killian" dread being to fill he as she ran to towards him.

"No." she whispered when she finally reached him, her eyes widened in fear "No." then the tears came he was frozen.

"Hook, Killian, No" she touched his frozen face his eyes still open stared at her unseeing. He was gone.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off him as she fumble in for her phone calling her father.

"Hello."

"Dad, please.." Emma said tears running down her cheeks emotion creeping into her voice. "Please Daddy you need to come he's gone.. he's frozen.. and I just can't leave him here. He would be alone."

"Emma? Emma you need to calm down I'm coming tell me where you are?" David spoke softly and slowly.

"In the forest bring Gold maybe he can help tell him I'll do anything." Emma hung up the phone sunk to her knees and waited.

What felt like hours later her parent finally arrived with Gold and Belle in tow.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret said as she knelt down and put her hand on her daughter shoulder. Emma leaned in to her mother hand as David came knelt down to wrap both his girls in a hug.

"He's gone and it's my fault I shouldn't have.." Emma couldn't even get the word out, she hugged her parents back and then stood up trying to shake off the tears.

Turned to face Mr. Gold trying to push down he panic and the pain she felt rising in her chest.

"Gold there has to be something you can do?"

"I'm afraid not dearie as I've told you in every other case we have seen there is nothing I can do, but.."

"But what?" Emma practically shouted at shouted at him. "Just like I told David I'll do anything name your price."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said "No."

"Now now your highness, no need to worry the but doesn't come from me but from my lovely wife."

"Belle?"

"Yes me." Belle said giving a little wave of her hand. "So as you know when Rumple so gone I did lot of reading and spent hour looking through his shop looking for something to help us. I did come a across a story of a frozen princess.."

"That's great!" Emma interrupted. "What do I have have to do?"

"Well that's just it… oh I'm not sure it is going to work. The only way to thaw a frozen heart is with true loves kiss."

"No there has to be some other way."

"Afraid not sorry but I know that you and Hook are close so I thought it wouldn't hurt to suggest it." Belle gave her a sympathetic look and grabbed Rumple hand and left.

Emma stood there staring at Hook's frozen form.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret stepped in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm so far from okay right now Hook is gone and the only thing that will bring him back I can't do."

"I know you are still working things out between the two of you and it seems scary to admit that you love him but…"

"No it's not that I do love him I've know for awhile now."

"Then what is it? I've seen the way he looks at you and things he has done you don't have to scared Hook love you. I mean he gave up his ship for you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No but I figured it out how else would he get back to you? That ship was his life and he traded it without a second thought for you, if that's not true love then I don't know what is. What are you waiting for? Kiss him"

"I can't okay. I just can't."

"Emma. You can save his life!"

"No I can't because I'm broken!" she yelled at her mother tears starting up again. "I guess I've had my heart broken too many time or I'm just not enough for him or anyone. I couldn't stand if I kissed him and he didn't wake up. It would just proves what I have known would happen from the start, that he would leave like everyone I have loved did."

Now Mary Margaret and David were crying too.

"I know that you guys had your reason and so did Neal but I can't help how I feel. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you guys too."

David spoke up. " Emma there is isn't a second I don't wish that we could change the past but I understand it's hard to get past this but we will one day. I was with Hook on the other side of the wall and I had to stop him from trying to pull it apart. As much as hate to admit it your Mother is right he loves you."

"Then why didn't it work the first time?" she replied

"You already tried to kiss him?" Mary Margaret was confused.

"No in New York when he came to find me, he kissed me but it didn't work I didn't break the curse so why would it work now? As much he loves me and I love him it will never be true love. That's why I just can't let him in I don't want him to wake up one day and leave me too."

"Oh Emma." Her mother threw her arms around her again and to her surprise she started to laugh and then she whispered in her ear. "True loves kiss doesn't work if you don't remember the person."

Emma pulled back and looked at her Mother.

"What?"

"Don't you remember Charming tried to kiss me after I took the potion and he couldn't do it because I didn't remember that I loved him."

"So you are telling me all this time I've doubting him and me for no reason?"

"It would appear that way. So what are you waiting it's time to wake up your sleeping prin..pirate."

Emma stood in front of the frozen Hook. I love him she thought I trust that he loves he, god I hope I don't stick lips when I kiss him. She closed her eyes and kissed him trying to pour all her feeling into it. When her lip met his felt it the same feeling that she felt when she kissed Henry.

She stepped away and watched in awe as he began to thaw.

".. stop chasing that women" were the first words out of his mouth, before Emma threw herself into his arms.

"Swan?" he asked as he pulled away from her confused "What's going when did your parents.."

Before he could say anything else she was kissing him, far be it from him to argue with that so he kissed her back.

Emma stopped and pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Killian Jones, Captain Hook I love you."

"Well it's about bloody time love." He said winking at her "I knew you couldn't resist my charms forever." Hook kissed her again.

" Princess Emma Swan I love you too." She smiled at him and kissed him again until David and Mary Margaret loudly cleared their throats.

"Right sorry now can someone tell what in Hell happened here and why I'm so bloody cold?"


End file.
